As a technique used for an organic EL display device in which organic electroluminescence (EL) elements are used, a technique of covering the organic EL elements with a sealing film in order to prevent organic EL elements from deteriorating due to moisture and the like that enters from the outside is known. In a case where such an organic EL display device is bent, there is a possibility that cracks are generated in the sealing film due to film stress, and moisture and the like intrudes therethrough, whereby the organic EL elements deteriorate.
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration of a display device wherein, on organic EL elements formed on a first substrate, an inorganic insulating film (sealing film) is formed, and a second substrate is formed on the inorganic insulating film. In the display device, in order to prevent cracks from being generated in the sealing film due to bending stress, the materials and thicknesses of the first substrate and the second substrate are set so that the neutral axis, which is the intermediate axis of the display device in the thickness direction, is positioned in the vicinity of the interface between the inorganic insulating film and the second substrate when bending stress is applied.